


Traditions

by ACatWhoWrites



Series: ❄ #ChansooWeek Winter Edition ❄ [4]
Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Microfic, Relationship Negotiation, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 07:40:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17320802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ACatWhoWrites/pseuds/ACatWhoWrites
Summary: It's their last new year's as boyfriends.





	Traditions

The lunar new year falls early in February this year. Kyungsoo already has plans to stay with his family. It’s one of the few times he actually sees his brother in person; he usually works overseas.

Chanyeol knows he’s going to his parents’ for the holiday, too. His sister, her husband, and the in-laws are coming, as well. The house will be more crowded than it’s been in a long time, and Chanyeol’s honestly looking forward to that. His family’s always been close-knit and on top of each other.

It’ll be a small, three-day vacation. He and Kyungsoo will talk, at least through text, every day, but being apart for a holiday just feels _weird,_ now. They’ve been dating for five years, even longer if the on-off relationship they started with counts. 

“Quit pouting, Chanyeol.” Kyungsoo lifts his poodle from his lap to readjust on the couch. “It’s basically a weekend. You’ll live.”

“I know. I just…” He scratches at a smudge on his phone with his fingernail. “It seems weird to me. I dunno… I’m used to you always being around or available. Noona’s husband will be coming this year; then they’re going to his parents’ house...” He shrugs, unable to come up with appropriate words. “I’m gonna miss you.”

Kyungsoo turns away from the camera, looking at the suitcase sitting near his front door. He’s been packed for a week, counting down the days until he goes to his parents’ house. It’s not home, exactly; it’s not the house he grew up in. His parents downsized when both boys moved out. It’s still familiar enough to be welcoming, and he’s looking forward to it.

But he thinks he gets what his boyfriend’s trying to say. They’ve had many years and many holidays together, but the traditional family ones have always been reserved for immediate family. As open and accepting as their parents are, Kyungsoo and Chanyeol are still just “the boyfriend.” May or may not last. Not granted any particular consideration like a spouse.

Their years together have built up some pretty strong feelings, though. Strong resolve. Thinking about it, Kyungsoo can see a future with Chanyeol. He wants a future with Chanyeol. He’s confident Chanyeol wants one with him, too, or he wouldn’t sulk over holidays apart.

He’s brought out of his thoughts by Chanyeol making faces and nonsense noises. “What?”

“I asked if you were okay. You got quieter than usual.” He ducks his head and picks at his bangs, fluffing them just so. “Unless my handsomeness dazzled you silent. I totally understand that.”

Kyungsoo rolls his eyes. He loves this fool why, now?

“I was thinking about how far we could break tradition.”

“Whaddya mean?”

“You and me. Taking that trip to Hawaii and making it a honeymoon.”

Chanyeol frowns, slowly comprehending. “Are you—Are you asking me to marry you over video chat?”

“Better than over text, isn’t it?”

“It’s better in _person_! But are you serious right now?” His eyes are round, glassy, and very beautiful. Toben whines, barely picked up by the phone’s microphone. “Are you really asking me to marry you?”

“I’ve been carrying this around for a while, now...” Kyungsoo lifts a hip to stretch his leg out, revealing a gold band from his pocket. A small tag is attached with string. _Love, always._ It’s sat against his hip, because Chanyeol has a habit of tucking his hands on Kyungsoo’s back pockets.

“Oh my God.” He’s set his phone aside. All Kyungsoo can see is the ceiling of Chanyeol’s apartment. Toben’s whining again, licking at a sniffly Chanyeol. “Are you for real right now? You couldn’t even wait until we were actually together or something?”

“I was nervous, okay? Next time I see you, I’ll get on bended knee and make a grand declaration of my love.”

“You’d better,” Chanyeol says, picking up his phone again. His eyelashes are wet. “I’m going to expect the full treatment, now that I know it’s a thing.” He laughs, wiping his cheek on his sleeve. “This is so backwards. We don’t even live together, yet.”

“There’s enough of your junk here to suggest otherwise,” Kyungsoo replies. The biggest downside of being in a relationship with Chanyeol is understanding that tidiness is not his strongest quality. Things pile up, fall over, and are piled over three times over. Yet, he still manages to find whatever he’s looking for when he’s looking for it. A prime “order within chaos” characteristic. “Besides, it’s a pretty modern idea for unmarried couples to live together. Our grandparents didn’t.”

“Does that mean you asked my dad for permission to marry me? How much is he giving you? I’m worth at least three cows and half a dozen chickens.”

“All he said was ‘good luck,’” Kyungsoo replies flatly. Chanyeol scoffs. “I don’t know what I’d do with all that livestock, anyway. I don’t need a bribe, if I get to have you.”

“Okay, that is actually pretty sweet. I’m going to cry again.” He’s serious, too, pulling his sleeve over his hand to scrub at his eyes. “I guess this is gonna be the last new year apart, right?” He laughs. “This time next year, you’re gonna be my ex boyfriend.”

Kyungsoo nods, playing with the band on his finger. “Spending every holiday, including new year’s, with your husband.”

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know a lot about lunar new year traditions within any culture, so I don't have enough of an appreciation to portray them or talk about them accurately. I think I have the gist right and that it's not like the December/January new years that's a lot of partying and drinking with friends, family, strangers, etc. You're not hanging out with your crew throwing back bubbly and watching Dick Clark. It's a respectful, family-oriented celebration that honors both past and present relatives with prayers for good health and fortune. (Honestly, it sounds like the kind of gathering I couldn't handle. Too uptight.)


End file.
